Sidewall passivation occurs during a chemical deposition on sidewalls of a structure. Typically, sidewall passivation is used to enhance a mask in order to increase the integrity of the mask thereby eliminating undercut and other etching defects caused when portions of the mask itself are consumed during an etch. The chemical deposit is then typically removed since it is used to perform the process and is not a structural goal of the total process.